Gentle Dominance
by NemesisFate
Summary: Remus and Sirius are in love with each other, and they are really dense! How do they get together? RLSB slash


Title: Gentle Dominance

Author: Anothes

Pairing: RL/SB

Rating: R

Remus Lupin was outside, sitting in the lush green grass, back against a tree, reading a book. Occasionally he would look up and stare at the lake for a bit, deep in thought. He was in his element. He thought about what his friends' elements were. James' was obviously Quidditch. Remus smiled as he remembered the last game. James had caught the snitch within minutes; a real feat.

Peter's was… Remus wasn't quite sure. None of them knew Peter too well. James and Sirius were the best of friends, and they had included Remus in their friendship. Remus smiled as he thought about the special relationship James and Sirius had. The two of them were excellent friends. They had included Peter only because they pitied him.

Sirius' element… Remus would have loved to say when he was pulling pranks. He wasn't quite sure. Maybe James would know, he mused. Shaking his head, he turned back to his book. In his mind, it was perfect weather– mid-October weather, cool, slightly chilly, perfect to cool him down. His damn werewolf metabolism ensured that his body temperature was high on a normal day.

"Remus?" a voice interrupted him. Remus looked up at Sirius.

"'Lo."

"What are you doing?"

"Reading. I found a great book in the library."

"You always were the studious one."

Remus nodded. "It's my only chance, Siri, and you know it." He cast a silencing spell around them abruptly. "Because I'm a werewolf, no one will hire me. I can't rely on talent. My only chance is that I can use my intelligence. I have to excel. I _need_ to excel, and nothing will change that."

Sirius sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry."

Remus smiled. "It's nothing. Sit down."

Sirius sat down. "When's the full moon?"

"Tomorrow night."

"I'll tell Jamie and Peter."

Remus smiled again, amber eyes lighting up with happiness. "Thank you."

Sirius laughed, leaning over to ruffle Remus' hair playfully. "Don't mention it. I wish we could do it earlier, just to help you."

"So do I. It's much more fun, romping around with you all."

"Jamie has a bloody good one, doesn't he?"

"I think I like yours better. You're adorable."

Sirius smiled. "You know it!"

Remus laughed. "I'd transform now, just to see your form, but unlike you, I can't control my transformations."

Sirius stood up abruptly. "Come with me."

Remus stood up, slightly confused, and followed his friend. Sirius led him into an abandoned classroom, cast a silencing and locking spell, clouded the windows over, and transformed. Remus laughed, dropping to his knees to hug Padfoot. Padfoot nuzzled his furry head into Remus' neck. Still laughing, Remus petted Padfoot.

Later that night, he was out, musing. He knew he liked Sirius– liked him a lot– but he didn't know _how_. And he knew how hurt Sirius would be if he felt as though he was led on.

Sirius was out, too, musing. Remus was acting… well, _weird_ around him, and he wondered why. He knew he loved Remus– and not as a friend, either– but he didn't want to approach Remus.

Remus sighed, and went back in, sitting down to study. He would get no sleep, as his body was already preparing for the transformation.

Hours later, he stretched, and rolled up his Potions essay. Checking his list of homework, he noted that he was done. He picked up his book and curled up in a chair, continuing to read. He sighed as he finished it. It had been a novel, yes, not something educational, but it had been excellent.

Staring into the fire, Remus let his mind wander again. He did love Sirius– well, was attracted to him, in any case– but he didn't know whether Sirius liked him back, or whether Sirius was gay at all.

Remus sighed. It would be better to hide his feelings than to risk their friendship, and perhaps lose one of his best friends.

A thought hit him suddenly. He could lose Jamie, too. If James thought that Remus had hurt Sirius, then James would never speak to him again.

Remus wondered just _what_ kind of friends James and Sirius were. He thought about that as he stared into the fire. Jamie wasn't gay, he realized. He had been eyeing that Evans girl for months now. Remus chuckled. Evans still refused to go out with James.

But Sirius… Sirius had never said anything about a girl, nor had he ever watched one with more than detached interest.

Did that mean Sirius was gay?

Sighing, Remus dozed off on the couch, only to be wakened by the rising sun half an hour later. Stretching, the young werewolf stood up, yawning deeply.

"Fucking hormones," he muttered.

He stood up, and picked up another book. Hours later, just in time for breakfast, the other three Marauders bounded down the stairs. Well, James and Sirius bounded, Peter walked. Slowly.

"Hey, how's my favorite scholar?" James asked happily as he pulled Remus into a brief embrace.

Remus smiled and shook his head, laughing. "Well, Jamie. You?"

"Great night's sleep."

"I wish," Remus mumbled.

Peter shifted slightly. "Your bed was untouched."

Remus rolled his eyes. He explained this to Peter every single month, on the day of the full moon. "I never sleep the day before a full moon, Peter, and you know it."

Peter nodded slowly.

Sirius rubbed an eye sleepily. "So, Remy, did you finish the book you were so into?"

"Yep, last night."

Sirius smiled. "Good," he muttered sleepily, stretching. "Damn, I'm tired. How can you stay up all night and still not be tired? Not to mention tonight you'll be up all night."

Remus shrugged. "Well, I do sleep a lot right after the full moon."

"Let's go to breakfast," James said, already half out of the common room. Remus and Sirius followed, Sirius walking next to James, Remus falling into step next to Sirius, and Peter on Remus' other side.

They walked into the Great Hall, sitting down to breakfast. Remus ate his food, chewing thoughtfully. The new development in his… emotions needed thinking over, and lots of it, before he decided on any course of action. Remus was cautious, especially when his friendships were concerned. He didn't want to lose them because of a stupid crush.

Sirius was going through a similar dilemma– should he ask Remus or not? He didn't want to risk losing his friend over that. He would rather hide his feelings and have Remus as a good friend than tell Remus his feelings and lose Remus entirely.

Little did he know Remus was thinking the same thing next to him.

Remus stared into the distance, mulling over his emotions. What could mean that he was in love and not in lust?

He knew he _lusted_ after Sirius, but did he _love_ him?

That was not a question easily answered.

Sighing, Remus picked up his bookbag and walked out the door, still deep in thought. Sirius watched him go with slight disappointment.

James looked at Remus' receding back, and then at his best friend, and repressed a laugh. _Their_ getting together would take a few pokes and prods in the right direction.

Hm… maybe he should ask for help…

Only a Slytherin would know how to get them together.

He'd ask Evans for help.

"But I'm _not_ a Slytherin. And I'm _not_ playing match-maker," Lily said, growing impatient. She had said this three times now.

"Lily, I need your help. It's so obvious. They've been doing this for months now."

It was three months after James had observed them at breakfast. He had decided to wait a bit to see if they truly felt that way, or if they would work things out on their own.

"Besides, you think like a Slytherin."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "I do not!"

"You're more cunning and sly than any Gryffindor!"

Lily sighed. "Why do you want to do this?"

"Lily, they refuse to admit their feelings for each other. I've been watching them for months now. Remus is clearly in love with Sirius, but is afraid to ask. Sirius is clearly in love with Remus, but won't ask. I need your help to get them together."

Lily smiled; James really was a softie. "Fine, Jamie, I'll help. Now, what's the plan?"

"That's why I need your help. I don't _have_ a plan!"

Lily whispered her plan.

James grinned. "Love it."

They left the room together.

Remus was sitting outside, reading a book. Sighing, he put the book aside. He couldn't read his book now. He simply wasn't in the mood.

He stared, resting his eyes upon the lake.

James smiled slightly as he walked up. "'Lo, Remy."

Remus looked up. "Hi, Jamie."

James plopped down next to Remus. "What are you reading?"

"A novel."

"Which one?"

"Doesn't matter. Some trash I found in a Muggle bookstore during break."

"Any good?"

Remus shrugged. "It's okay. It's a romance novel– I don't know _why_ I picked it, I can't stand it sometimes."

"So, what's the basic plotline? Is it your normal girl meets guy, girl gets in trouble, guy saves her, girl and guy get together?"

"Erm… well, actually, no."

"Ooh, something new. Come on, Remy, you have to tell me."

Remus sighed. "Fine. It's about these two boys. One of them's a really studious kid, he's always working, always studying, and always doing well. He goes home every night and has to help his mom with the house and his brothers and sisters. His friend's more careless– he doesn't do his homework all the time, fails tests occasionally, and hangs out in town before going home. I don't know what else happens, I haven't gotten that far yet."

James smiled. "Thanks. Can I read it after you're done?"

"Even though it's about homosexuals?" Remus asked, incredulous. He thought that James was as straight as the proverbial arrow.

"Just because I'm straight doesn't mean I hate anything to do with homosexuals."

"Hey, did things ever work out with that Evans girl?"

"Um… we've been dating for a few weeks now."

"Good for you!" Remus seemed genuinely happy for his friend, although James couldn't help noticing an almost wistful tone in his voice.

"So, Remy, have you found anyone yet?"

Remus shook his head. "No. I wish I had, though."

James glanced at his watch. "Fuck. I promised Lily I'd meet her at four. It's five to four now. Sorry, Remy, I have to go now."

Remus nodded. James stood up. "Wait! Jamie, here. I can't read right now. You'll finish it way before me."

James accepted the book. Perhaps this would help them finalize match-making plans.

"I spoke with Remus," James said, dropping his books on his desk, and sitting down. Lily was sitting on James' bed.

"What about?"

"Everyday things."

"Then why tell me?"

"I'm getting to that. Swear you won't tell _anyone_?"

Lily nodded, and James continued. "Remus was reading a book. A novel, actually."

"Not that rare for Remus. Now if it was Sirius, I'd be worried."

"So would I. Except the novel was a romance novel."

"Normal girl meets guy, girl gets in trouble, guys saves girl, girl and guy get together type story?" Lily asked.

James laughed. "That's exactly what I asked Remus. No, apparently it's about two schoolboys. One's studious and helps out whenever he can, the other one goofs off. That's the basic character description, anyway."

"Remus and Sirius."

James nodded. "Yes. Now, I'm going to read this book, and make sure that Sirius sees me reading this book."

"You're going to read?" Lily asked, feigning shock. "I think my heart might not take that, Jamie."

James laughed again. "Exactly. Seeing how I never read, Sirius is going to come over and ask me what I'm reading. I'm going to tell him. Then, hopefully he'll ask Remus to borrow the book."

"And that gets us where?"

"Umm… I'm not quite sure, actually."

Lily sighed. "Do I have to plan everything?"

James grinned sheepishly. Lily smiled back. "Don't worry. I'll do the rest."

Sirius sat, tapping his foot. "Where is Jamie? We're going to miss Remy's transformation, and then he'll be lonely," he muttered quietly, sitting on his bed in his dorm.

James was watching Sirius from under the Invisibility Cloak, with Lily next to him.

"You should go," she whispered. "I'll take the Cloak."

"Nah, there's still enough time to catch Remy's transformation. Let's sneak down to watch Remus wait for us."

Sirius jumped up, and began pacing. "I don't want Remy left alone. He told me his pain's lessened by our being there. I don't want him to be in pain. Merlin, I love him," he ended in a whisper.

James silently cheered. Lily smiled. "We got him!"

Sirius pulled out a parchment and scribbled a note, leaving the note on his bed, and walked out of the dorm room.

James waited a few minutes to make sure Sirius didn't return, then came out of his hiding place. He picked up the note.

"What does it say?" Lily asked.

"'Prongs, I've already left. Find Wormtail, and come along already! Moony needs us. –Padfoot.'"

Lily smiled. "Go," she said. "Here's your Cloak, find Peter, and leave. Wouldn't do to have Sirius mad at you. Or at me, for detaining you. I'll fly down and spy on Remus."

She turned into her Animagus form, a sparrow, and flew out the window, chirping happily.

Remus was pacing. "Where are they? I don't want to be alone again. Ever again. I don't want to have to go through this alone."

He looked around. Lily watched quietly.

"I wouldn't even care that much if Peter didn't show up. I'm always afraid we're going to crush him, running around happily like that. I wouldn't be all that upset if Jamie didn't show up. But I'm going to be _furious_ if Siri doesn't show. He always helps the most. He's the one who helps with the fucking pain. I wish he'd come. Merlin, I love him," he ended in a whisper, unwittingly repeating Sirius' words.

Lily repressed her happy chirp and flew out.

James saw her flying back to the castle and took off his Cloak. He looked around and nodded. Lily changed back.

"Well?" he asked.

"Remus is pacing, wondering where all of you are. He said that he wouldn't mind as much if you or Peter didn't show, but that he'd be furious if Sirius didn't show. Jamie," she continued in a sing-song voice. "We've got him, too!"

"You mean he admitted it?"

"Yeah. Quietly, but definitely."

"Now we just have to give them a few pushes. You talk to Remus sometime and subtly point out how alike he is to that book."

"Did you ever read it?"

"Er… yeah, actually."

"Synopsis, please?" Lily asked.

"Okay, the studious kid, Lionel, is in love with the goof-off, Jack. Jack's in love with Li. Never of them will tell the other, and they ignore their feelings. Finally, they ended up locked in a closet…" he trailed off.

"You know what, after you point the similarities out, and I've had a talk with Sirius, let's lock them in a closet."

Lily nodded. "I like that idea."

She changed back into a sparrow and flew off happily, chirping her joyous song for all the world to hear.

James disappeared under the Cloak again, walking briskly to the Womping Willow.

He walked in to find Sirius already there. Silently, he watched Remus and Sirius together.

Remus was laughing, although the laugh was slightly nervous and hysterical. Then again, it was the night of the full moon, and Remus was about to transform.

Sirius grinned, and transformed into Padfoot.

Remus dropped to his knees, hugging Padfoot, burying his nose in Padfoot's black fur.

Both of them were thinking that if this was the only way they'd get to hold each other, then they'd take it. Although Sirius couldn't help thinking he wanted to wrap his arms around Remus, and Remus couldn't help thinking he wanted Sirius to wrap his arms around him.

James smiled as Padfoot playfully licked Remus' cheek. Remus drew back, shocked. Padfoot immediately looked down, looking almost guilty. Remus smiled again, giving Padfoot's head a nudge. Padfoot gave a happy bark.

Remus looked around, sniffing. "Jamie, get your arse out from under that Cloak and join us."

James refrained from banging his head against the wall. He had forgotten about Remus' sense of smell.

He tossed the Cloak off, and joined his friends. Padfoot transformed back into Sirius and demanded, "Where were you? I was waiting for you!"

James managed to look guilty. "I was studying with Lily."

Remus repressed a smirk, while Sirius rolled his eyes. "Studying. Right. Why am I having problems believing that?"

James ignored his friend, instead turning to Remus. "How are you doing?"

"Merlin, I _hate_ being a werewolf. Transform now, both of you, because you know you can't ever be sure exactly when I'm going to transform, and it's unsafe for you to be near me if you're in your human forms."

James and Sirius nodded, transforming. Prongs tossed his head proudly, almost daring Padfoot to be more adorable.

Remus swore he could see the mischievous glint in Padfoot's eyes. Padfoot scratched his ear with his hind leg, gave a series of shorts yips, a bark, and finally panted, rolling over, stomach exposed.

Prongs stomped his feet, shaking his head, and flicked his tail.

Padfoot growled, and sat up. He held out his paw and let Remus shake it. Prongs gave an arrogant toss of his head in return.

Laughing, Remus sunk to his knees, hugging Padfoot. "You win," he said to Padfoot.

He barely saw Padfoot's attempt to stick out his tongue. Prongs shifted back into James, the young teen rolling on the floor with laughter.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything that amusing," he wheezed.

Remus let go of Padfoot and clutched his side. "Turn! Jamie, turn, _quickly_!" he said urgently, panic beginning to filter into his voice.

James looked up at Remus in shock. "What?"

"Transform! _Now!_ I'm about to transform," Remus answered even more urgently.

James' eyes widened, and he stood, immediately turning into Prongs.

Remus sighed in relief, which immediately turned into a groan of pain. He threw his head back and fell to his knees, snarling. Silent tears of pain ran down his cheeks. His hair grew long, his fingers grew claws, fur grew upon his body, while Remus snarled. Finally, Moony sat on his hunches, panting.

Padfoot was by him in a second, nudging Moony's head with his own; a silent inquiry. Moony gave a nudge in return.

Panting was heard, and footsteps could be heard in the hall. Prongs' eyes widened as he looked around. He turned and trotted out, looking along the hallway to find Peter.

Peter's eyes widened as he saw Prongs nudging him outwards. They reached open air and Prongs transformed.

"Peter, you _idiot_," James panted. "By now, Remus has… you know."

Peter backed away slowly, at first, finally turning and running. James sighed, and entered the Shrieking Shack again, transforming immediately into Prongs. Happy panting and grunting met his ears. He poked his head in and saw Padfoot and Moony chasing each other around. Occasionally they'd face each other and pounce, rolling around on the floor together. Prongs turned and walked back out, leaving his Cloak for the two of them to use on their way back. He left the Shrieking Shack again, turning back into James, and ran into the castle, reaching Gryffindor Tower, panting. He entered just as the bell tolling curfew sounded. Sighing, James slipped into bed.

It was morning before Moony and Padfoot stopped playing. Moony sat on his hunches, panting happily. His pants turned sharp as pain lanced through his body. Padfoot nudged Moony's head in sympathy.

Moony snarled, and Padfoot drew back before Moony could hurt him. Fur disappeared from Moony's body, shrinking and reentering the werewolf's body. The claws shortened and disappeared, the hair grew steadily shorter until it was Remus' usual length. Finally Remus kneeled there, panting.

Padfoot nudged Remus' head with a low growl of inquiry. Remus hugged Padfoot. "I'm fine."

Later, Sirius would have never known what possessed him to do it. At that moment, all he could concentrate on was Remus' breath against his fur, Remus' arms around him, Remus' voice in his ear… Padfoot transformed, turning into Sirius, with Remus' arms still around him.

Remus drew back. "Don't play games with me, Sirius."

Sirius looked up at his friend. "I'm not!"

Remus turned away. Sirius stood. "Remus, please," he said softly, laying a hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus flinched, but did nothing else.

"Remus, please, look at me."

Remus continued looking stonily ahead, not meeting Sirius' eyes. Sirius dropped his hand and turned away, saddened. He entirely missed the tears running down Remus' face.

He was about to leave when Remus turned around, and demanded in a hoarse voice, "What do you want?"

Sirius turned to face the young teen, and saw the tears running down his face. He brushed them away carefully with his thumb.

"You."

Remus drew in a shaky breath. "I thought I told you not to play games with me, Sirius."

"Remus, I'm not. I do. Fucking hell, Remus, can't you see!"

"See what?" Remus asked, not daring to hope.

"That I love you?"

Remus' eyes lit up against his will. "Are you being serious?"

"Yes."

Remus smiled ferally. "Good." He backed Sirius up against the wall and said, "Because," and punctuated it with a fierce kiss. Pulling away, he continued, "I love you."

Sirius moaned and brought his arms around Remus, allowing Remus' mouth to latch onto his again, allowing Remus' tongue to snake out, swiping at his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

He parted his lips, letting Remus' tongue in, letting it explore his mouth thoroughly. The kiss went on, only ending when they needed breath. Sirius was about to dive in for another kiss when Remus shook his head.

Sirius pouted. Remus smiled, laughing. "You're adorable."

Sirius grinned. "You know it! Now, either kiss me or let go of me!" He was hoping for Remus to kiss him, but instead, the young werewolf pulled away and let go of Sirius.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Not here, not now. Not this way."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want our first time together to be hurried explorations against the wall in the Shrieking Shack. Tonight, properly, on a bed," he told Sirius, dropping a swift kiss on his friend's lips. No, not friend's. Lover's.

Sirius reached for Remus' hand and Remus let him, intertwining their fingers, smiling. They let go of each other's hands when they reached the castle, and entered, running upstairs to change their clothes quickly.

They went down to breakfast together, sitting together, exuding quiet happiness. James entered and sat down next to them, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Where'd you disappear off to?" Sirius asked quietly.

James whispered back, "Peter ran off, and I returned. You two seemed happy, so I left you."

_Scene deleted for content. Full version can be found on my site (click homepage on author url)_

James and Lily were busy planning. "Okay," Lily said, looking over a sheet. "You make sure Sirius catches you reading that book, and I'll talk to Remus."

James nodded. "Then we lock them in a closet and make them admit their feelings to each other."

Lily approached Remus the next morning. Remus was sitting out by the lake, waiting for Sirius to join him. "Hi, Remus."

Remus looked up and smiled brightly. "Hi, Lily. Sit down."

She did so, sitting cross-legged next to Remus. "Remus, I wanted to talk to you–"

She was cut off by Sirius' arrival. Remus stood happily. "There you are, Siri! I was waiting for you."

"Jamie held me up. Oh, hello, Lily."

Lily greeted the dark-haired boy, and rose, leaving the two alone. Sirius and Remus went off together, laughing happily.

Lily saw James sitting in a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. "I don't understand it," he said. "Sirius brushed me off entirely this morning. I went to talk to him– after he ignored me reading the book, and he told me that he had to go do something."

"I'll tell what he had to do," Lily said, sitting down.

"What?"

"Remus was outside, and I went to talk to him. I thought he was in a meditative mood. I didn't know he was waiting for Sirius."

James looked perplexed. "What is going on with those two?" he wondered out loud.

Sirius and Remus came down the stairs. James shut up immediately.

Remus began, "James, Lily, we wanted to let you two know that we've given into our feelings…"

Sirius picked up where Remus left off, "… and we're going out."

James and Lily smiled, offering their congratulations. Sirius and Remus left again, Remus slapping Sirius' arse lightly. He leaned in to whisper in Sirius' ear, "You and I have a meeting in my bed right now."

Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius' waist as they headed upstairs.

James watched them go. "Now that I'll never understand."

That night, Remus and Sirius lay spooned against each other, drifting off to sleep together. Sirius' last thought was marvelling at the wonder of gentle dominance.

End.


End file.
